Caellos Sunstalker
"No, you don't understand. I truly don't care." Appearance Caellos stands about 6'3 with a medium build. His blonde hair is currently worn long, sometimes placed in a ponytail, other times out. His posture and gestures are always very poised and suggests that he has perhaps had training in etiquette. His body is built like someone who has suffered years of hard work, not bulky but fitted with lean muscles. If you were ever to see him shirtless you would notice a number of scars on his torso. There are several on his back, appearing to be from stab wounds. His face has strong masculine features, eyes the bright green of his people's affliction. Though they are very alert, the rest of his face usually remains neutral in most situations. Whenever he smiles, frowns, or even laughs it seems awkward. It's almost like he's faking it, like it's forced. The same can go for any other emotion, merely just subtle changes in his face. There are few people and even fewer situations where he honestly shows how he feels. He moves with a kind of grace, treading lightly as he had learned from his training as hunter to be. Can't sneak up on a animal if you're making a bunch of noise. Family Caellos doesn't speak much about his family. He is one of two children born from Layla and Alander Sunstalker. Most of his family is now deceased except for his younger sister Alyssel. There are a few other distant relatives, but he doesn't care much about keeping in touch with them. If you ever seem him and Alyssel together you would notice a great amount of tension between them. History There isn't much known about Caellos, at least publicly. There are few facts concerning his whereabouts and actions throughout different periods in his life. Much of his time has been spent under the radar of others and off in solitude. When he was young he spent a number of years with his mother in Silvermoon City learning proper manners and how to conduct himself socially among the nobles. His mother actually wanted him to become a Paladin, or even hoped that he would show some sort of affinity for magic. To her disappointment he didn't take to any of this, and his family moved outside of the city so he could learn how to be a hunter like his father. At least this is what she told him at the time. The real reason they moved was because Caellos's grandfather died suspiciously and his mother Layla left after being unable to deal with the constant gossip of others. She would later return with Alyssel, which by that time the gossip had mostly died over, though she was always whispered about until her death. Up until the Third War Alyssel and him would be extremely close. He was always very protective of her. At one point in time a Magister's son attempted to fondle Alyssel at a ball. Having an extremely bad temper at the time Caellos confronted the man and ended up killing him. Whatever happened to the body only he knows. Caellos spent much of his time out in the wilderness with his father, who would later die from a hunting accident. A large rabid bear knocked him from atop of a cliff. Grieving his father he rushed into marriage with a woman named Cela, who if described by his sister was "nothing but a whore and a bitch". Their marriage ended after a few years. Caellos came to find out that his wife was pregnant by another man. In anger he removed her from his life, permanently. After the Third War Caellos disappeared for quite some time, and when asked will absolutely not speak of it. He spent a great deal of time handling his addiction, though he did much better than his sister Alyssel. During this she would lose her mind momentarily and would actually attempt to kill Caellos. This is the reason for the scars on his back. Though she returned to her senses he never fully trusted her for a long time after that. He has only recently begun to feel like an older brother again, seeking to protect her once more. He doesn't let her know this though. When he fully resurfaces he is with Alasth Sunsorrow, working for him because of a life debt. During those years he helped build up what would be Before the Dawn. He stayed with the guild before it's end. After some bad dealings with some Goblins, Caellos and what he considers to be his only true friend Mekael Nightrunner, were forced to go into hiding. A rather large bounty was placed on their heads, and it took months for them to clear up the situation. They did so by finding the home where these criminals resided and burning most of them alive. Coming back from that they then decided it was time to reform Before the Dawn. ((RP wise, you could through a lot of digging know of his movements before the Third War. Afterwards it is known that he was a member of the Before the Dawn under the command of a man named Alasth. Everything else is a bit sparse during and after this time. His business throughout his life was and is still selling meats and furs. He is also known to be an enchanter.)) Current Caellos spends most of his days now looking out for the members of Before the Dawn. He is always seeking out work for them and himself. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Hunter